Las lágrimas de Elendil
by Aina Nuksu
Summary: CAPÍTULO V!!!! Legolas se molesta con Gimli... Annaní monta a Malin... qué pasó en las habitaciones reales?? porqué hay sangre??
1. CAPÍTULO I: El sepelio

Nota: Esta historia está basada, obviamente, en la obra de J.R.R. Tolkien pero debo decirles que para leerla, deben olvidarse de algunos detalles de los "Apéndices" porque sino van a encontrar contradicciones. La historia se me ocurrió antes de leerlos y después acompleté pasajes. En fin, ya no más por ahora, excepto que Annaikwen es personaje netamente mío. Es todo.

Para **Arwen Undómiel** (Nuvardariel, **lean su fic!!**), **Megumi**, **Himpauriel de Ithildinan**, **Naneth**, **Aragorn**, **Peony Sandybanks**,  **Gonzalito** (el elfo cubano, jejeje), **el Grandote**, **Eeyorin**, **Andy-Pandy** y todos los miembros de la **Sociedad Secreta de Mirkwood**... claro!! Y segundas, terceras y cuartas personalidades.

LAS LÁGRIMAS DE ELENDIL 

CAPÍTULO I: El Sepelio

Las puertas de Minas Tirith se abrieron de par en par, el acero de las lanzas chocaba constantemente cuando los guardias que flanqueban los costados de una larga línea, avanzaban. En el frente, podía verse, izada a media hasta, la bandera de la estrella, desplegada en su totalidad, brillando al reflejo de los rayos del sol, que iluminaba en su esplendor... mucho más luminoso que las almas de los que ahora acompañaban el sepelio.

Las vestiduras de los guardias eran negras con insignias plateadas, la costumbre seguía, y las de los acompañantes, los habitantes, eran negras pero todos llevaban en el pecho la imágen de un alcatráz, sólo el contorno podía ser visto a simple vista... pero nadie se ocupaba en preguntar por qué lo traían consigo, para todos era muy obvio, el recuerdo de los últimos meses era devastador para los corazones pero grande para las memorias. 

Las líneas seguían avanzando, siete hombres de cada lado, protegiéndo una caja que venían sosteniendo los que iban en el medio. Era un féretro verde obscuro, las orillas estaban chapeadas de plata y terminaban en las esquinas en forma de hoja, muy parecidas a las hojas de los broches de Lórien. Lo llevaban destapado para quien quisiera dar el último adiós con la mirada.

Detrás de ellos venía la guardía montada del rey, la mayoría venia cabizbajo, tratando de no dejar caer la rienda del caballo, tratando de que la agonía de su corazón no los derrotara... el rey en cambio, venía orgulloso, completamente erguido, y parecía tener más fuerza y más sabiduría que nunca. Nadie lo había visto llorar en esas horas de pena, excepto Faramir, príncipe de Ithilien, quien también ahora iba a su lado, acompañándolo en su dolor.

Pero Elessar no podía explicarse cuál era su dolor... eran tantas cosas. Tantas cosas que había pasado en tan poco tiempo. Qué iba a ser de él ahora, su corazón estaba dividido entre la agonía de una separación y la felicidad que aún lo embargaba por haber vencido al enemigo y haber desposado a Arwen, aunque de eso ya hacía algún tiempo. En el época de guerra, nunca había pensado en encontrar a alguien de su legado, era inútil, él era "el último retoño de una casa arruinada" cómo alguna vez lo había llamado Denethor. Su familia carnal ya no existía desde que murió Gilraen, su madre, los Dúnedain eran su casa y nunca se preguntó si debía buscar sangre de su sangre en algún lado, hasta hace unos meses.

Faramir notó que los ojos de Aragorn se tornaban cristalinos, y que una, una sóla lágrima escapaba de ellos.

- Estais bien, Aragorn? - le preguntó.

- Si... lo estoy, Faramir, estoy bien.

La respuesta había sido casi inmediata, Faramir no se sorpendió: desde que era rey, Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, había acumulado tal sabiduría que nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo, nadie, nunca, desde hacía mucho tiempo, lo había tomado desprevenido, era el gobernante perfecto: justo, leal, valiente... verdadero heredero de Elendil.

Arwen Undómiel también iba a su lado, reina de hombres y elfos... también la embargaba una gran tristeza, pero para ella, ese acongojamiento no era separado, ella sabía realmente cuál había sido la causa de ese segundo fallecimiento... pero no se atrevía a decírlo, aún no, por dos razones: su corazón estaba todavía muy cerca de la muerte y, no estaba segura de cuál hubiera sido la voluntad de Annaikwen. Aunque, también estaba segura de que su esposo lo sabía, tal vez no por ella, sino por un buen amigo.

El sepelio continuó en un silencio sólo aveces interrumpido por el sollozo de alguna dama. Los niños estaba tristes, habían aprendido a quererlos tanto, a respetar a otras razas y amar la suya propia con tal gozo que al saber el propósito de un sepelio, les era tremendamente desolador y más aún si era, cómo en esta ocasión, la despedida de alguien muy querido.

- Por qué? es así siempre, madre? las personas mueren de dolor?

Esos eran los comentarios de los niños... pero cuando los hacían, las madres los callaban, riñiéndolos. Morir de dolor? eso sólo se había oído en las historias antigüas, lo más próximo, había sido, tal vez, la locura de Denethor, pero ese asunto ya estaba aclarado. Sin embargo, los niños insistían, aseguraban que la muerte había sido causa del dolor. No por nada, el nombre significaba, Doncella del Don Doloroso, Annaikwen... ese era el nombre de los ojos que no volverían a abrise. 

La prosesión continuó durante días, la mayoría de las veces en silencio hasta que llegó a orillas del Mar, hasta las costas de Belfalas, a su parecer, tardaron poco tiempo, puesto que la tristeza no los dejaba sentir el cansancio. Elessar desmontó, se acercó a la orilla y dio la orden: la guardia del rey relevó ahora a las líneas de defensa, tomaron el féretro, lo colocaron en una barca blanca como debío haber sido siempre el corazón de la doncella. Con sumo cuidado, la empujaron hasta que la corriente la tomó en su regazo y fue alejándola cada vez más de la tierra donde había nacido, de las piedras donde se había forjado y de los bosques donde había entregado el corazón por primera vez.

- Adios, adios, Annaní...

Grupos de personas gritaban el diminutivo (Mujer del don), y colocaban sus palmas en el pecho.

- Adios, Annaní...

Aragorn no pudo contenerse más y dejó que las lágrimas rodaran por su rostro en libertad, Arwen lo abrazó, recargando su cabeza en los brazos. El rey sollozaba por Annaní, por su querida Annaikwen...

- Murió recordándolo, recordaba las hojas del Árbol del Encuentro y el perfume de sus cabellos, tenía en la memoria todos sus razgos, tal vez mucho más claros que yo... - alzó la cabeza y miró a Arwen de frente - que nosotros.

Arwen asintió.

- Murió de dolor, mi querida Undómiel, Annaní murió de dolor.

El rey sollozaba por la muerte de su hermana.

- Pero ahora estarán juntos, mi señor. Juntos, como ellos querían... tal vez no en Valinor, tal vez existe otro lugar destinado para ellos. No perdaís la confianza en Elbereth, mi rey.

Trancos, como aún lo llamaban sus amigos, inclinó la cabeza y por una vez, en toda aquel amargo viaje, se fijo en otra cosa: delante de la orilla también estaban otros que no eran hombres, al lado de Faramir estaba Samsagaz pero no estaba sólo, también se encontraba Peregrin y Meriadoc con él. Gimli, un poco más delgado que antes, con las barbas un poco más gastadas y pálido como la nieve lloraba silenciosamente. Aragorn lo comprendía, después de todo, el enano era el que más podría entender su dolor. Volvió la mirada al Mar, inmenso Mar que se llevaba a Annaní para siempre.

- Es cierto... murió de dolor, pero también con orgullo.

Comentarios en los reviews.


	2. CAPÍTULO II: El camino a Rohan

CAPÍTULO II: El Camino a Rohan.

Después de la Guerra del Anillo, muchos años de prosperidad vinieron a la Tierra Media, los países estaban consolidados y la gente vivía en una paz que hace tiempo no probaba. Los campos habían reverdecido y los árboles estaban en su esplendor, la noche ya no era ocasión de miedo ni tampoco el día. Minas Tirith estaba otra vez poblada normalmente, las mujeres salían a caminar por las calles empedradas al lado de sus esposos o se acompañaban entre sí para conseguir los menesteres de  la comida, y las risas de los niños volvían a llenar el silencio espectral que había inundado antes esos pasos.

Aragorn era feliz, su labor como rey estaba siendo placentera, dura en ciertos momentos, pero placentera. Su fama como rey era plena, todos lo respetaban pero nadie le temía, su gobierno era justo y leal. Todas las mañanas, se hacía un informe matutino al Consejo del Pueblo. Pero esa mañana, el rey no lo haría porque esa actividad se exceptuaba el último día de la Semana de Gondor, así que Aragorn se despertó tarde para su rutina y cuando abrió los ojos, Arwen ya no estaba recostada al lado de él, no le pareció extraño puesto que la reina siempre daba un paseo por los jardines antes de todo. Se movió un poco sobre su espalda tomando una postura en la que parecía estar mirando el techo del cuarto, pero en realidad estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, algo le inquietaba pero su mente aún no había logrado descifrar las claves de su corazón. Estuvo así durante un tiempo, hasta que un canto de pájaros, proveniente de la ventana,  lo distrajo, se paró y observó la majestuosidad de su pueblo.

Desde la ventana donde estaba se veía toda la ciudadela incluyendo el retoño de Nimloth, que ahora había crecido un poco más. Pero lo que tenía su atención en ese momento era una rama de un  soto que llegaba cerca de dónde estaba, en ella había un nido de pequeños pájaros, parecidos a los ruiseñores en tamaño, su madre no estaba, seguramente había ido a conseguir comida para aquellos polluelos. Se acercó un poco más a la orilla de la ventana y logró distinguir que sólo eran dos los que ya habían salido del huevo, uno de ellos tenía el pecho gris y levantado con orgullo, el otro era completamente blanco a excepción de los pequeños adornos que tenía por ojos: negros como el azabache. Sus cantos eran los que habían llegado hasta sus oídos... pero ahora se daba cuenta de que ambos estaban enfrascados en una pelea sin motivo aparente, hasta que llegó el momento en el que el crío blanco le dio un aletazo al otro y este sólo refunfuño pero claramente aceptó su derrota. De pronto y sin que Aragorn tuviera el suficiente tiempo para reaccionar, una serpiente se irguió rápidamente y alcanzó en el vuelo a la madre que ya venía cargada de lombrices, le enterró los dientes en el frágil cuello hasta que las alas y las patitas dejaron de moverse y, tan velozmente como apareció, se escondió de nuevo entre las hojas del árbol, pero al hacerlo, con la cola tentaleo el nido haciéndolo tamborilearse. Los polluelos se asustaron y quisieron revolotear pero aún eran muy pequeños y sólo consiguieron hacer que el refugio empezara a desbaratarse, Trancos se estiró lo más que pudo pero era imposible alcanzarlos desde la ventana. Entonces vio que otro pájaro casi idéntico a la madre llegaba en su auxilio, se acercó lo suficiente y el pequeño de color blanco trepó a saltitos hasta su lomo y el ave de mayor tamaño emprendió el vuelo, Aragorn estaba seguro que regresaría por el otro pero el tiempo transcurría y el avecilla no tornaba, el nido ahora se limitaba a unas cuantas varas que se sostenían por una razón desconocida. En aquel momento, los ojos del polluelo se cruzaron con los del rey  y un segundo después, el nido cedió.

Su majestad Elessar sintió una punzada en el corazón y apresuradamente bajó de la torre sin hacer caso de los  saludos o los anuncios que le hacían, sus sirvientes lo vieron extrañados y la mayoría de ellos lo siguió en su ligero paso. Llegó al fin a la gran puerta y por adelantado, pidió que la abrieran inmediatamente... y a las raíces del soto encontró los restos del nido, fue un lapso amargo, el piso estaba lleno de huevos estrellados cruelmente y el pajarito estaba moribundo entre ellos, Aragorn lo tomó entre sus manos con sumo cuidado y lo miró con un dolor que en ese instante no comprendió del todo. Otras manos se acercaron y cobijaron también al polluelo, Arwen había regresado.

Los ojos de ambos se comprendieron y llevaron a la avecilla dentro del palacio, minutos después, el rey mandó llamar a alguien de las Casas de Curación que tuviera el conocimiento para sanar animales. Así se hizo y la persona a la que mandaron fue Ioreth, que ahora portaba más años en las espaldas pero la cara seguía siendo la de una vieja necia con experiencia. 

- Ioreth, que en un tiempo tuvisteis la sabiduría para curar a mis más fieles amigos, os pido ahora que hagas lo que vuestra voluntad y conocimiento puedan para salvar a esta pobre criatura.

Ioreth hizo una reverencia profunda ante la petición de su rey, el señor Piedra de Elfo, y apresuradamente se acercó hasta la mesa en donde yacía, en medio de cobijas improvisadas, el pajarillo. La vieja curandera estuvo un buen rato trabajando y ante la sorpresa de todos, Aragorn no se retiró hasta que hubo terminado, después de cancelar todos los compromisos que cómo monarca debía atender. Por fin, Ioreth levantó la cabeza y se acercó.

- Mi rey... el ave estaba muy lastimada.

- Vos no pudisteis salvarla?

- No, mi señor, no lo decía por esa razón, si no por los cuidados que se le han de procurar si Su Majestad quiere que sobreviva.

- Que cuidados son esos?

- Se le debe de alimentar cuidadosamente y cambiarle los vendajes cada cierto tiempo, mi señor.

Aragorn se sintió más tranquilo y acepto las condiciones que la vieja le decía y, no sólo eso, se comprometió a cumplirlas él mismo. Durante la noche, Arwen lo cuestionó acerca de sus actitudes con aquella mirada que le hacía comprender que sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decir.

- No lo sé... me siento ligado de alguna forma a ese pájaro... siento el compromiso de cuidarlo.

Undómiel sólo asintió con una sonrisa, y juntos observaron al ave envuelta en vendas.

Después de tres años, en los que la ciudad se reorganizó, en Gondor se tomó como día festivo la fecha en la que el Anillo Único fue destruido, y se conmemoró como el Año Nuevo. Desde el primer año se incluyó la Tradición de las Velas, la cual consistía en que a la primera hora del alba, los niños salían a las azoteas, las ventanas o las puertas con una vela encendida hacia el cielo, lo que simbolizaba la llegada de una nueva esperanza. Ese día, los reinos de los hombres (Gondor, Rohan, Ithilien...) se reunían en una de las grandes casas, según tocara el turno y juntos celebraban y reanudaban las alianzas.

Ese año la fiesta tocaría en Rohan y la comitiva que acompañaría al rey de Gondor era numerosa, no obstante, la ciudad no quedaría sola. La mayoría de la gente quería ir a la reunión puesto que habían anunciado la llegada de un puño de gente extraña que quería establecer paz entre sus gentes. Según corrían los rumores, eran montaraces pero no de la misma línea que los Dunedaín, aunque también venían del Norte. Su territorio, o las tierras donde corrían libremente, estaban en el lejano y olvidado Forodwaith, cerca de lo que ningún hombre vivo había visitado jamás, era un poblado casi congelado por completo. Había llegado hasta ellos la noticia de la derrota de Mordor y, aunque tarde, querían unir fuerzas con los reinos consolidados.

Nadie había visto gente de tan lejos y a muchos los carcomía la curiosidad de ver su llegada.

Debido a la cantidad de personas, habría dos comitivas, una, la más pequeña, en la que iría la mayor parte de la guardia de la corte junto con la reina Arwen y ciudadanos únicamente de Gondor. La segunda, sería grande, en la que iría el rey al lado del príncipe Faramir, su gente, su guardia y el resto de los gondorenses que quedaran.

La mañana de la partida, el nerviosismo crecía en los hogares y cuando por fin la caravana grande pudo partir ya era más de medio día. Después de varias jornadas, se dieron cuenta de que seguían retrasados por lo que necesitaban enviar a un mensajero y avisar a la gente de Rohan lo que había sucedido. Faramir ofreció a sus caballeros más veloces y cuando Aragorn trataba de decidir entre alguno de los Dunedaín y ellos, una voz interrumpió.

- No creo que alguno de estos hombres sea tan rápido como mi amigo, aquí presente.

El tono era grueso y rudo pero lleno de amistad. Con tranquilidad, Aragorn dio media vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con otra caravana, mucho más pequeña que la suya, pero demasiado sigilosa porque, según calculó, deberían haberlos seguido a lo largo de dos días, por lo menos. La mayoría de ellos iban vestidos con túnicas verdes y cafés e iban montados  en caballos fuertes y de una raza extraña porque parecían delgados pero en los ojos se notaba la fiereza de su linaje. Y una parte menor llevaba trajes algo ostentosos, adornados con piedras brillantes, sus monturas eran más pequeñas pero de la misma estirpe.

La expresión de Aragorn cambió de repente y una sonrisa se fue esparciendo por su cara, hasta que el sonido de su risa inundó a todos los demás. Desmontó a Roheryn y con paso seguro avanzó hacia ellos, al tiempo que uno, vestido con la túnica, lo imitaba. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, ambos se observaron unos instantes, hasta que Aragorn extendió la mano.

- Legolas... – dijo, al tiempo que lo jalaba y lo abrazaba, lo separó de nuevo, miro hacia su comitiva y volvió a sonreír - y Gimli!!

El enano desmontó ágilmente y se dirigió al rey.

- El gran Aragorn, Su majestad, rey de Gondor. – dijo, haciendo una reverencia profunda ante él.

Aragorn frunció el entrecejo.

- Basta, Gimli!! – con un brazo lo acercó a él – pero qué sorpresa es esta?

- Decidimos venir a visitaros... – dijo Legolas.

- Y yo os agradezco el buen gesto, pero por ahora no podremos demorarnos más, vamos retrazados a la fiesta de Año Nuevo en Rohan.

- Lo sabemos – contestó Gimli – y estamos dispuestos a acompañaros, no es así, Maese Legolas?

- Por supuesto, Maese Gimli, pero antes de que se tome cualquier decisión, me gustaría presentaros a mi padre, Aragorn, Thranduil, rey del Bosque Negro.

De entre varios elfos salió uno de más edad que traía la sabiduría en las pupilas. Como única insignia tenía una rama de sauce bordada en el pecho del lado derecho. Era muy parecido a Legolas pero con la piel mucho más gastada y Aragorn se preguntó si sería más viejo que Elrond, a la vez que se inclinaba ante él.

- Inmensa es mi alegría en la hora que al fin os conozco, Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn.

- El placer es mío, rey Thranduil.

El elfo besó a Aragorn en las dos mejillas en señal de gratitud y aprecio, después puso la mano en el hombro de su hijo.

- Legolas y Gimli han hablado maravillas de vos.

- Oh!... – exclamó, Aragorn, en una mezcla de orgullo y admiración - espero que esos comentarios no sean desbaratados en esta visita.

- Estoy por cierto que no.

Ambos sonrieron y montaron de nuevo. Legolas se acercó hasta el rey de Gondor.

- He oído que necesitáis enviar a un mensajero a la Marca para avisar de su demora.

- Así es, querido amigo, pero aún no se ha decidido quién irá.

- En ese caso, me ofrezco... – Legolas miró a su caballo – son de la estirpe de rinfalath proveniente de los mearas. Su especie casi estaba extinta cuando los encontramos vagando cerca de Mirkwood y, milagrosamente quisieron ser domados por nosotros.

Aragorn observó al caballo, era realmente hermoso, completamente negro pero los ojos los tenía azules como el cielo, el cabello parecía ser sedoso y era igualmente obscuro pero con un brillo especial que daba la impresión del cielo nocturno.

- Son veloces?

- Más que ningún otro, sobre todo él – contestó, acariciando el lomo – Malin es uno de los más jóvenes pero por sobre eso, puedo decirte que estimó mucho a Arod, fue como su padre y el cariño que antes le profesó ahora me lo da a mí.

El rey también acarició al caballo, este al principio se estremeció al sentir una mano extraña pero Legolas lo conforto y comprendiendo que era amigo, se dejó halagar.

- Parece buena idea... de acuerdo, pero procura llegar lo antes posible y explícales que estaremos por llegar en dos o tres días.

- Así lo haré, Su majestad.

El elfo regresó junto a su gente, primero dio una mirada a Gimli quien asintió sin más, después fue directo a su padre, pero Thranduil ya sabía lo que iba a decir.

- Que Elbereth vaya contigo, hijo mío.

Legolas inclinó la cabeza despidiéndose de todos, dio vuelta y alentó a Malin.

- Noro lim, Malin, noro lim!

Y el caballo empezó a trotar a una velocidad increíble, los mismos Dunedaín quedaron asombrados y se acercaron a la gente de Mirkwood para que les hablaran de ese linaje.

Malin atravesó campos enteros sin cansarse y Legolas logró llegar cerca de las fronteras de Rohan aquella misma noche y aunque él quería seguir, sintió conveniente que el caballo descansara por unas horas. Mientras el corcel pastaba cerca, el elfo se recostó sobre hierba fresca, mirando el cielo estrellado y recordando los días de antaño.

Su corazón aún se regocijaba por haber visto a Aragorn tan bien... desde que se habían conocido, lo había visto como un gran rey, pero ahora, no le quedaba ninguna duda de su legado. Había analizado cada actitud y cada mirada mientras estuvo cerca de su caravana y lograba distinguir claramente cómo lo quería su gente.

- ... "Y el Árbol marchito volverá a florecer, y él lo plantará en sitios elevados, y bienaventurada será la Ciudad. Cantad, oh, Todos!"... 

Legolas canturreó recordando las alabanzas del día en que su amigo fue coronado, sonrió... pero pronto se quedó totalmente quieto, había sentido claramente que algo había cruzado corriendo a sus espaldas, pensó primero en Malin pero el corcel tenía también el paso ligero. Sin moverse bruscamente movió su mano lo suficiente para tener el cuchillo corto a su alcance, lo desató con cuidado del cinturón... los pasos ahora se acercaban a él sigilosamente, pero no lo suficiente como para engañarlo.

De pronto, decidió pararse pero la cosa que lo acechaba fue extrañamente ágil, lo saltó y en un santiamén, le propinó un zarpazo en la espalda y desapareció. La mano de Legolas tocó la parte herida, fue así como logró ver que estaba sangrando. Oyó, entonces, el relinchido de Malin y su trote alejándose, el caballo era sumamente valiente y el amor que le tenía a su amo podía llegar muy lejos, sin embargo, el elfo no sabía que era lo que lo había atacado y, en todo caso, no quería que atacara también a Malin, así que sacó de entre sus ropas una cadena que colgaba de su cuello, en ella había un pequeño silbato, por el cuál lo llamó. Minutos después, el corcel llegó y se acercó al herido, con una clara preocupación en los ojos.

- No es nada, Malin, sanará. -  le contestó – lo que hay que hacer es llegar cuanto antes con los Rohirrim, crees que puedas continuar ahora?

Malin relinchó con aire de suficiencia y ayudó a su amo a montar. Su paso era igual de rápido pero con más cuidado para no dejarlo caer. El corcel pronto divisó la gran casa de Rohan y se sintió orgulloso de haberlo logrado.

Legolas no emitía sonido y aunque trataba de sobrellevar el viaje, la herida le dolía cada vez más.

* Comentarios en los reviews, por favor.

Megumi:  hi! Megumita... pues si, esto tiene continuación... o algo así.

Gandalfthegrey: gracias por leer mi fic y tomarlo en cuenta para traducirlo.


	3. CAPÍTULO III: En la fiesta de Año Nuevo

CAPÍTULO III: En la fiesta de Año Nuevo.

Eran ya tres semanas de la partida, la mayoría estaba agotada, contando a las monturas. Pero al fin, el destino estaba cercano, a cualquiera que subiera la loma más cercana, se le revelaba la visión de las tierras de los señores de los caballos, ya no más desoladas, ahora luciendo una armonía que llenaba a los visitantes. 

- Descanso!!

Fue el grito que todos alabaron, desmontaron y comenzaron a alistarse para comer algo, no era mucho lo que traían para sí mismos en el viaje, sin embargo cinco corceles iban cargados con los regalos de alianza que presentarían esa misma noche. Los jinetes eran gente fuerte, una gran parte de ellos habían nacido en las tierras salvajes y muy pocos eran ya de los aventureros que formaron la línea.

- Espero que en Rohan haya más comida, nuestras provisiones están acabándose.

- Lo sé... pero estamos cerca, ¿por qué no das la sugerencia? Estoy de acuerdo en que el cruzar el vado nos hará llegar antes y menos cansados.

- Ya la di y parece que Naín  se la dio al capitán pero no quiere atravesarlo, le parece muy riesgoso.

- Y por qué se lo dijo? – continuó el hombre bajando un poco más la voz – de todas maneras, él es el que toma las decisiones importantes, no?

- Te equivocas...

Dimloth  y Mithnil voltearon hacia atrás cuando oyeron la tercera voz que interrumpía su conversación.

- Oh...-  se sorprendió Dimloth al ver de quien se trataba – lo siento, capitán, es sólo que me parece que vuestra decisión es la equivocada.

- Y a mí me parece que os inmiscuye demasiado en lo que no os incumbe.

- Me incumbe porque yo recorro el mismo camino – contestó el montaraz con orgullo.

- Entonces creo que vuestro sentido de montaraz está disminuyendo notablemente.

Mithnil bajó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que dirigía a Dimloth una mirada que le sugería claramente que hiciera lo mismo, pero Dimloth siguió manteniendo la mirada del capitán y dirigiendo a la vez, su mano a la espada que colgaba de su cinto. El capitán sonrió quedamente.

- Vos podéis iros por donde os plazca, pero yo no llevaré a mi gente por un lugar peligroso.

Dimoth tenía la intención de contestar pero Naín llegó pidiendo permiso al capitán de hablarle. Sin más los dos se retiraron. Mithnil hizo una seña de desaprobación ante su compañero.

- Estoy comenzando a hartarme de esto – fue su única respuesta.

La caravana proveniente de Gondor llegó con retraso pero seguros de que su eficaz mensajero habría dado el aviso por lo menos dos días antes. Su Majestad Elessar iba al frente de la comitiva junto al Príncipe Faramir y su esposa Eowyn, muy cerca de los estandartes que anunciaban su procedencia. Los pueblerinos que venían se les veía cansados pero no arrepentidos de haber tomado la decisión de acompañar a sus gobernantes a una cena tan importante, no sabían si los invitados extranjeros ya habrían llegado y muchos, especialmente niños y jóvenes, se acercaban a corridas un poco más que los demás para ver si podrían distinguir algo. Sin embargo, ninguno logró percibir nada nuevo. La casa de Rohan era tan imponente y hermosa como siempre y varios Rohirrim estaban al pie de ella con muestras de bienvenida. 

El grupo recibió una ola de aplausos cuando el rey ordenó que se detuvieran. Los estibadores de los emblemas presentaron sus cargas en señal de gratitud y Aragorn junto con Faramir desmontaron para entrar en la gran casa. El rey invitó a Thranduil y a Gimli para que se acercaran junto con ellos pero antes de que hubieran puesto un pie dentro, de entre las lanzas salió un relinchido que la comitiva del Bosque Negro reconoció de inmediato, Thranduil sacó un silbato plateado de entres sus ropas y lo silbó dulcemente. Los cascos empezaron a acercarse. Trancos se acercó al elfo.

- Malin?

Thranduil y Gimli asintieron.

- Ja! Debe estar regresando de un paseo... cómo si no lo conociera... – añadió el enano, con una sonrisa.

- Ya lo creo, mi hijo gusta de pasear con ese corcel.

La caravana se abrió en dos dejando paso al oír el trote agitado. Aragorn no tenía ojos de elfo pero pudo vislumbrar que el caballo venía sólo, nadie lo montaba, miró a Thranduil y se cercioró de que así era porque la mirada del viejo parecía preocupada. El caballo se detuvo enfrente de ellos sacudiendo la crin desesperadamente. El elfo posó una de sus manos en su frente.

- Qué pasa, Malin, dónde está...? – comenzó, Gimli pero calló al sentir un cambio en el estado del rey del Bosque.

- Legolas... – susurró de pronto y pausadamente – dónde está mi hijo?

Nadie respondió a la pregunta de Thranduil, sólo se oían pequeños sollozos de mujeres entre la gente.

- Será mejor que me sigan. – dijo, una voz detrás de ellos.

- Pippin? – dijo Gimli sin contenerse – en buen Pippin, dónde está Legolas?

El hobbit les hizo una seña y comenzó a caminar palacio adentro sin emitir una palabra más. Aragorn estaba realmente preocupado, si no un poco más de lo que estaba Thranduil así que siguieron al mediano. Eowyn se apartó de Faramir y alcanzó al hobbit.

- Qué es lo que sucede, maese Pippin? – preguntó en voz muy baja pero perceptible para el mediano, sin embargo, el sólo respondió con una mirada profunda. Eowyn se percató del camino que estaban siguiendo - ...los cuartos de curación... Legolas está enfermo.

Los cuartos de curación eran bastante acogedores y desde hace un tiempo estaban casi vacíos excepto por algunas temporadas de epidemias cortas. Todas las mantas eran blancas y daban hacia las ventanas. Todas las cortinas debían estar corridas y, sin duda, era la parte más impecable de toda la casa. Cada cama tenía su propia mesa de medicinas y una pequeña silla para el visitante. Cuando entraron sintieron el aroma limpio, salvo por un pequeño respiro de preocupación que aquejaba a todos, una dama vestida con una capa de bolsas los recibió en la entrada.

- Venimos a ver a maese Hojaverde – dijo Pippin, mientras ésta se inclinaba y les decía con las manos que entraran. Mientras los dirigía, Pippin empezó a hablar a los demás – me da un gusto enorme volver a veros a todos, aunque me haya encomendado esta tarea.

- Qué es lo que sucede, pequeño bribón – dijo Gimli, ya sin contener la paciencia.

- Oh... bueno, al parecer nadie lo sabe con certeza, señor enano. Ni siquiera el buen Legolas, mis acompañantes y yo llegamos casi un día después que él y en verdad me alegro que ustedes lleguen hasta ahora puesto que no me hubiera gustado que vivieran los momentos angustiantes que nosotros.

- Por Elbereth, Pippin!! Habla ya!! – también desesperó Faramir.

- Legolas fue atacado por algo cuando venía hacia Rohan, no pudo ver de qué se trataba pero aquello lo dejó mal herido y si no fuera por Malin creo que no hubiera sobrevivido.

- Cómo? – dijo, sorprendido Aragorn.

- Así, es... los comarqueños llegamos en los peores momentos. Nuestro elfo deliraba perdido en una fiebre que ni en mil años hubiera imaginado ver. Hasta una de las curanderas llegó a decir que no sobreviviría la noche. Pero yo sabía que la sangre élfica es fuerte y así lo demostró, porque unas horas después, la fiebre había parado y Legolas dormía sin quejarse.

- Pero... no descubristeis qué fue lo que lo atacó? Nadie examinó la herida? – preguntó, Eowyn.

- Claro que se examinó... el mismo Sam le dio un vistazo, pero todos coincidieron que era algo que no habían visto nunca. Eran como heridas de garras pero definitivamente no eran de orco o de algún animal salvaje por lo menos conocido.

Pippin llegó a la última cama del corredor dónde se encontraban Merry y Sam susurrando. Ambos se percataron de su presencia, se levantaron y saludaron con las cabezas.

- Acaba de dormirse... – dijo, Sam con muy quedamente – le han limpiado la herida y ha tomado sorbos de caldillo que yo mismo preparé, señor... señores y... señora.

- Lo hemos cuidado bien, gracias por hacerte cargo Pip.

Pippin le sonrió a su amigo. Thranduil se acercó al lecho donde yacía su hijo. Era, en realidad una visión hermosa, Legolas estaba perdido en un sueño tranquilo, su rostro estaba sereno y los cabellos dorados caían libres en la almohada blanca. Estiró la mano y le acarició la frente, Sam se sintió contento, las muestras de cariño le aliviaban el corazón. 

- Debéis estar bien para la cena de Año Nuevo – dijo el rey del Bosque Negro, después de sonreír.

Sam frunció en entrecejo pensando que el señor Thranduil debía tener más consideración de su hijo, no debía hablar tan fuerte cuando él estaba dormido.

- Lo estaré, no te preocupes, padre.

Ante el asombro de todos, pero más de Sam, Legolas también sonrió y momentos después abrió los ojos.

- No recuerdas que los elfos duermen muy poco? No estaba dormido. – rió Merry, murmurándole al oído.

La alegría ya había comenzado, había música y trompetas que sonaban alegremente. Era una fiesta en grande y todos los asistentes tenían caras sonrientes. La mesa principal estaba completa por Eómer, de la Marca, Faramir y Eowyn de Ithilien, Aragorn y Arwen, de Gondor, Peregrin, Meriadoc, Samwise y Rosita de la Comarca, entre otros como Thranduil y Legolas de Mirkwood y Gimli y Daín del reino de los enanos. El príncipe Legolas aún tenía vendajes que atravesaban su tórax y debía cuidar lo que comía pero estaba alegre y conviviendo con todos.

De pronto se hizo el silencio, las trompetas dejaron de tocar y uno de los guardias apareció ante las personalidades de la mesa principal.

- La caravana de bienvenida a llegado a tierras de la Marca de Rohan!! – gritó con júbilo.

Todos hicieron una expresión de sorpresa, esperando la entrada de los hombres extraños del lejano Forodwaith... la entrada fue igual de extraña que en la imaginación de muchos de los presentes. Una pequeña multitud, completamente vestida negro y encapuchada entró en los lindes de la gran fiesta. Los ocupantes de la mesa primordial se pusieron de pie para recibirlos.

Pararon a una distancia prudente y se quitaron las capuchas, muchos no pudieron evitar lanzar un gemido de incomprensión ya que debajo de las capuchas largas, los extraños usaban otra aunque más pequeña y ajustada, todos llevaban la cara casi cubierta por completo y sólo podía vérseles los ojos. Uno de ellos se descubrió la cabeza. Era un hombre joven, con la piel clara y los ojos obscuros, parecía recio pero noble, dio un paso más y se inclinó ante la mesa principal, después volvió a su lugar.

- Los hombres que me acompañan están felices de llegar a la Marca...

Todos los encapuchados comenzaron a destaparse las caras. 

- Mi nombre es Naín Sirithcam y presentó a nuestro capitán.

Legolas sintió una gran curiosidad por conocer al gran capitán de aquellos montaraces, los Dunedaín eran hombres fuertes y estos debían ser de la misma calaña. Se estiró hacia Aragorn quien estaba a su lado.

- Qué opinas? – le preguntó, Trancos.

- Que el capitán de esta caravana debe ser alguien muy fuerte y bien entrenado para poder dominarlos.

- Tienes razón, mi buen amigo... – contestó, mirando a los que ya no tenían cubierto el rostro – son hombres honorables pero también salvajes, el capitán debe ser un hombre lleno de valor, energía, fuerza y carácter para comandarlos bien... y se puede observar que ha hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora.

Ambos callaron porque el capitán ahora estaba enfrente de la mesa, sabían que lo era puesto que, a diferencia de los otros, llevaba una espada más larga y la empuñadura era de diamantes, no podían ver el mango con mucha precisión puesto que una mano enguantada lo cubría en ese momento presentándolo en forma de promesa de alianza ante Eómer, puesto que era su casa, él respondió con el mismo gesto; sin embargo, se podía ver el brillo de varias piedras. 

El capitán volvió a enfundar la espada y comenzó a descubrir su semblante... cuando hubo terminado se inclinó de nuevo ante los monarcas.

- Los Asëa Aranion  se inclinan ante los reinos que vencieron a la Sombra – pronunció, mientras toda la caravana saludaba a su par y un instante después se enderezaba.

Pippin soltó la cuchara que todavía tenía en la mano, Merry dejó de comer a escondidas el pan, Eómer al igual que la mayoría de los presentes, hizo una reverencia profunda pero sorprendida, Legolas fue incapaz de emitir sonido o forjar movimiento, algo de lo que Gimli se burlaría después, Eowyn estaba sonriendo, al igual que Arwen y la cabeza de Sam, dentro de su asombro, formulaba pensamientos informes, de los cuales sólo pudo expresar el más obvio en voz baja.

- El capitán es mujer.

*Comentarios en los reviews.

Nuvardariel: Arwencita... gracias por todas las cosas que dices sobre mi... aunque no creo ser muy buena escritora que digamos. La verdad tu me ganas en mucho por qué crees que promocioné tu fic??

Lupe: bueno, lo del pajarito es importante... en cuanto a lo de quién hirió a Legolas, es algo que aún no te puedo responder, creo que en el próximo cap. diré algo al respecto.

Anariel: de nuevo, lo del pajarito es muy importante que bueno que lo enfocaron... 

Gracias a todos por leer esto... a los que dejan y a los que no dejan reviews.


	4. CAPÍTULO IV: Los Asëa Aranion

CAPÍTULO IV: Los Asëa Aranion

"El capitán es mujer"... había dicho uno de los pequeños de la mesa principal, Annaní lo había oído claramente, aunque después nadie hizo ningún comentario acerca de su sexo. Por un momento, las miradas de aquellos hombres, elfos, hobbits y enanos, la incomodaron demasiado como para moverse, ¿por qué la veían así?, parecía como si no existiera y sólo fuera una ilusión vaga de sus propios pensamientos, pasaron así unos segundos. Después, Eómer de Rohan le había señalado, a su caravana, unas mesas vacías que estaban al lado de las de la gente de Gondor, después había vuelto su vista a la de Annaní.

- Bienvenida sea vos, capitán, y bienvenida sea toda la gente perteneciente a los Asëa Aranion, Rohan los reconoce como amigos del reino.

Hubo aplausos mientras la joven se sentaba en una silla ofrecida por uno de los guardias más cercanos a la mesa principal. Se sentía extraña en palacios tan lujosos y en medio de gente tan elocuente e importante, sin embargo, nadie había notado sus sentimientos, su rostro no denotaba ni vergüenza, ni temor, sólo seguridad en sí misma. Una mujer le había servido de todos los platillos y Eómer le sirvió un brebaje para después hacer un brindis en honor a su llegada.

Annaní no sabía que tan bien marcharía esa nueva alianza, pero sin duda su gente la necesitaba, porque, aunque estaban acostumbrados al clima frío de Forodwaith, los inviernos cada vez se hacían más crudos y ni niños ni viejos podrían soportarlos si se volvían más violentos... además... por algún lejano presentimiento, creía que era mejor tener amigos en otro lado. 

Se revolvió en medio de las sábanas, girándose al lado contrario de la ventana, le molestaba cualquier luz, por pequeña que fuera, para lograr conciliar el sueño. Antes de cerrar los ojos y decidir taparse con las mantas hasta la cabeza, vio la silueta de Naín en el camastro siguiente, él siempre dormía boca arriba y la luz de la luna definía su perfil. Annaní se durmió.

Aragorn estaba inquieto... Auresse no había regresado, lo había soltado dos colinas antes de entrar a las Tierras de la Marca, seguro de que lo encontraría al menos en una semana... pero ya habían pasado dos y el pajarillo aún no volvía. Miró con preocupación hacia el cielo nocturno, Arwen le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Él regresará... sólo está tomándose más tiempo... 

- Si... – Aragorn la miró a los ojos – sabía... sé que el momento tendrá que llegar, pero mi corazón no lo acepta.

La reina Undómiel asintió y envolvió con sus brazos al rey... el consuelo no duró más porque un canto lo interrumpió. Ambos se volvieron a la puerta de su habitación donde encontraron a Legolas recargado en el umbral, el elfo llevaba al pajarillo en su hombro que cantaba alegremente.

- Ed' i'ear ar' elenea, Auresse!! Manke naelle?   (Por el mar y las estrellas, Auresse!! ¿Dónde has estado?) – dijo, Aragorn, acercándose a sus amigos y extendiendo una mano para que el pájaro se posara.

- Uuma dela, Elessar...  (No te preocupes, Piedra de elfo...) – el elfo sonrió – lo encontré en las habitaciones de mi padre... al parecer buscaba algo.

Aragorn frunció el entrecejo y miró al pajarillo de una manera recia y recriminatoria.

- Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, aiwe hórea!!  (No busques problemas, pajarillo impulsivo!!) – Auresse, sacudió un ala, como haciendo un inmenso berrinche por aquella acusación.

Legolas sonrió más aún al ver cómo discutían hombre y pájaro, dio media vuelta y comenzaba a irse.

- Diola, Legolas!!  (Gracias, Legolas!!) – Arwen, salió hasta el rellano junto a Aragorn quien continuaba peleándose con Auresse.

- Lle Creoso!! Quel kaima  (No hay problema!! Duerman bien)

- Tenna' tulre  (Hasta mañana)

Y desapareció escaleras abajo.

Las semanas en Rohan pasaban tranquilas y sin prisas, pero de una manera quizá rápida, sobre todo para aquellos que tenían cosas que hacer, sin embargo, lo eran lentas para las caravanas que habían llegado, ya que la gente de la casa quería complacerlos en todo y a veces su atención rayaba en la exageración. Los Asëa Aranion estaban... aburridos, su vida había sido siempre muy dura, combatiendo los peligros y buscando todos los días lo que habrían de  comer, luchando por sobrevivir en territorio hostil, en cambio ahora eran atendidos sobre manera, ni siquiera los dejaban atender sus propias habitaciones. Así lo había descubierto Naín, la primera mañana que despertaron después de las fiestas de Año Nuevo, cuando intentaba doblar las mantas sobre las que había dormido. De repente, una anciana robusta y colorada había entrado apresurada y se las había arrebatado.

- Oh, no, mi señor, este no es deber de vos... – había dicho casi con indignación.

- Estamos acostumbrados a hacerlo, en las tierras salvajes no siempre se duerme en el mismo lugar...- él había replicado, instantes después, pero la mujer no había aflojado las mantas.

- Pero estas no son las tierras salvajes, mi lord... aquí seréis atendidos de la mejor manera. – 

Y había hecho una seña con la mano como si tratara de ahuyentar a un niño latoso. Naín, prácticamente vencido, había dado media vuelta, sonreído un poco y antes de salir había mirado de nuevo a la anciana.

- Me iré si vos lo desea pero... tengo una condición.

Ella miró con suspicacia al joven montaraz, mientras él levantaba una ceja y apuntaba con el dedo en el aire.

- Vos no vuelva a llamarme "lord", porque no lo soy...

- Oh... pero para mi lo seréis siempre... y no me diga más porque Lirimariel no lo aceptará, mi lord.

Naín se había dada por vencido, aquella mujer le inspiraba respeto y por alguna razón, su corazón se negaba a discutirle. Había cogido uno de sus cuchillos cortos y había salido al aire libre. 

El joven montaraz meditaba sobre aquel encuentro desde entonces, todas las mañanas la anciana Lirimariel llegaba justo a tiempo para arrebatarle las cobijas, por más que él intentara levantarse antes o forcejear con ella, la mujer terminaba regañándolo como a un niño y tomando las mantas:

- Jovencito... no tienes la obligación de hacerlo y yo sí!! – decía cuando olvidaba que a los invitados debía hablárseles de usted – Naín Sirithcam, te irás ahora mismo afuera a buscar a quien más molestar – de pronto, recordaba su falta – por favor, mi lord, vos no debéis... – concluía sonrojada.

Naín no tenía más. Se sentía culpable, nadie, en mucho tiempo, le había ordenado de esa forma y tratado tan bien al mismo tiempo. Annaikwen le daba órdenes a veces, pero era diferente. Sentía como si Lirimariel fuera... su abuela. Un suspiró rebelde salió desde el fondo de su pecho. 

Su mente, volvió 15 años atrás, hasta los brazos de su abuela. Sus padres habían sido montaraces también pero los habían asesinado los hombres salvajes de las montañas cuando él apenas tenía unos meses de nacido, así que su abuela se había encargado de él y después de Annaní cuando había llegado en los brazos de aquél hombre. Era la mujer más dulce y más exigente que había conocido, era una mezcla extraña, él lo sabía, pero la amaba como era, varias veces había hecho que Naín montara el caballo que ella utilizaba mucho antes de cumplir los 5 años, ni siquiera los demás montaraces aprobaban esa educación puesto que era demasiado pequeño para controlar las riendas, incluso para que el caballo lo sintiera. Sin embargo, la anciana siempre decía que entre más joven se empezaba la práctica, la mente del jamelgo y la del jinete se unían, de tal forma, que se volvían uno: hombre y corcel. Por esa misma razón, minutos después de que Annaní se quedara a su cargo, la anciana la había acercado hasta una yegua de condiciones excelentes quien la había lamido, aceptándola como montaraz.

Recordaba muchas cosas de ella, la forma en que lo instruía, cuando lo reñía, sus castigos, sus disculpas, su forma de montar, su sazón al cocinar... tantas cosas. Pero lo que no podía sacar de su mente era esa vez, cuando ella decidió morir. 

Los Asëa Aranion, si no eran asesinados, podían llegar a vivir muchísimo tiempo, hasta que sus barbas o sus largos cabellos se convertían en plateados, y según sus tradiciones podían elegir el momento de morir. Se decía que un Asëa verdadero sentía en el corazón cuando era el instante perfecto, se despedía de lo suyos repartiendo entre ellos, cuando así lo decidía, sus pertenencias, dejándoles sus últimos consejos y partiendo con su corcel hacia las nevadas más altas de Forodwaith, para morir en el lugar elegido, en compañía de su amigo de toda la vida.

Naín nunca olvidaba las palabras de su abuela antes de partir: "Hijito mío, el más audaz y valiente de los Aranion que haya conocido, en tí tendrás el poder de cambiar muchas cosas. Recuerda que no siempre nuestros deseos son los caminos mejores, debes aprender a perder lo que consideras tuyo, si observas que algo de ello depende. Cuida mucho a Annaní, y que tus oídos estén atentos a los susurros del agua, de la tierra y del cielo. Que las sombras nunca opaquen tu corazón" después, lo había besado en la frente y le había dado un cuchillo corto y el anillo de su familia.

Otro suspiro escapó. Alguien llegó y se colocó a su lado.

- Disculpa, Naín... pero... necesito hablar con vos.

Naín dejó sus pensamientos por un momento y se volvió a su compañero.

- Por supuesto, dime, Dimloth.

- Bueno, yo pensaba que... recuerdas mi propuesta de venir por otros caminos?

- Si...

- No se, tengo curiosidad de...

- No, Dimloth... – Naín lo observó lacónicamente – lo lamento, pero sabes que la caravana debe hacer lo que el capitán diga.

- Eso es lo que vine a deciros... – Dimloth se acercó más a Naín y observó a su alrededor, confirmando que nadie los oía – tu eres el segundo al mando de los Asëa Aranion... no puedes... persuadir al capitán? Es decir... tu también tienes derecho a decidir, cierto, Sirithcam?

Naín desvió un poco su mirada del montaraz,  y observó el pueblo de Rohan que se extendía antes sus pies. Después volvió a ver a Dimloth.

- Pero sucede, que yo estoy de acuerdo son las decisiones del capitán. 

Dimloth se paró inmediatamente.

- Esta bien... – se dio media vuelta – pensé que tenías más agallas – concluyó entre dientes.

Naín lo escuchó pero ni siquiera se paró de su lugar.

- Y yo pensé que había más lealtad a tu capitán en ti.

Dimloth hizo como que no lo escuchó y siguió caminando en dirección a la casa de oro.

- Elfo de los mil amores,  te vas a ganar un lugar muy cerca de Elbereth si sigues así!!

Gimli dejó el balde que llevaba en las manos, y corrió, tan rápido como se lo permitían sus cortas piernas, hasta llegar junto a Legolas, éste se paró y frunció el entrecejo notablemente.

- Y quien, si es que puedo saberlo, te ha dicho que compartiré mi leche con vos?

- Oh... – Gimli también frunció el entrecejo – vamos, maese Legolas!! Mire vos cuan larga es la fila para recoger un balde!!

- Precisamente por eso me levanté temprano y yo mismo ordeñé mi vaca... 

El elfo hablaba casi burlonamente, Gimli lo percibió y como su orgullo no le permitía ni seguir discutiendo ni aceptar que se le hablara así, regresó, tomó su balde y sin siquiera dirigir una mirada a Legolas se fue a formar a la fila de la leche. Cuando pasaba junto al elfo murmuró entre dientes: "Elfo malagradecido, no fuera una dulce doncella porque dicho sea el caso no hubiera tenido ni que preguntárselo".

Legolas se rió entre dientes, viró.

- Maese, enano!! Si tanta es su ansia por tomar un trago de leche fresca, entonces le ofrezco la mitad de mi balde, con la condición de que mañana usted me de la mitad del vuestro...

Olvidando su enojo, Gimli le obsequió el recipiente a la mujer que iba detrás de él, salió de la fila y con una sonrisa bastante amplia, le estrecho la mano a Legolas.

- Un trato justo para gente gusta con gustos justos, maese elfo!!

Y los dos abandonaron los establos juntos. Después de andar un rato, eligieron la sombra de un árbol grande y frondoso que se alzaba a la orilla de la primera colina del valle, para sentarse a beber la refrescante bebida matutina. Después de unos tragos, la charla se dirigió a la fiesta de Año Nuevo pasada.

- La comida fue, sin lugar a dudas, la mejor parte de todas... esos cortes de cordero estuvieron exquisitos y ni que hablar de las costillas de ternera...

- Perdóname, Gimli, pero no estoy de acuerdo con vos... si, claro, la comida fue excelente, sin embargo lo que yo más disfruté fue la llegada de los Asëa Aranion, es gente muy educada a pesar de provenir de tierras salvajes y de clima crudo como lo es el lejano Forodwaith – Legolas perdió la vista en la inmensidad de la lejanía -...gente muy interesante...

El enano miró directamente al elfo y, momentos después, alargó su sonrisa... segundos más tarde, reía a carcajadas. Legolas, extrañado, volvió la mirada a su compañero.

- Puedo saber cuál es el motivo de vuestra risa?

- Oh... – Gimli intentó controlarse, fallidamente – no quieras hacerme el tonto...

Legolas frunció el entrecejo ante semejante comentario.

- Si... si... crees que no me di cuenta? Vamos!! Si cuando el capitán descubrió su semblante no te moviste, ni siquiera parpadeaste!!

- Eso es mentira... – Legolas desvió, por un instante pequeñísimo, su vista para luego posarla después en la del enano – tal vez si me impresioné un poco ante el hecho de que el capitán es una doncella...

- ...muy bella...

- ... pero ese no fue el motivo de mi contento, ya que platiqué con otros Asëa y me parecieron muy inteligentes... 

- ... valiente...

- ... y los admiré más por venir a visitar tierras tan lejanas...

- ...sagaz...

- Gimli!! Podéis dejar de hacer comentarios absurdos?

- No serán cometarios tan absurdos puesto que vos los consideraste...

El elfo hizo un gesto de descontento.

- Si a vos te parece tan... tan... perfecta dicha dama...

- Soy un enano!! Y... esos adjetivos los pensó Daín, mi primo hermano, al notar como vos la veíais.

- Eso es ridículo...

- No lo es, maese Legolas!! Si lo fuera, vos no estaríais tan disgustado... 

- Bien, maese Gimli... sabéis cuál es el motivo de mi disgusto?

- Por supuesto!! Aunque a ser sincero... no comprendo por qué...

- Y... cuál es, según vos?

- A mi amigo elfo le disgusta saber que, quiera o no, tendrá que entregar su corazón al fin...

Legolas abrió la boca, sorprendido y aún más disgustado, para rebatir tal argumento. Sin embargo, Gimli ya estaba subiendo la colina con el balde vació de leche.

* Comentarios en los reviews.

ANARIEL: Si, hay muchas interrogantes aún pero... todas tienen respuesta, gracias por dejar review.

UMI UNGALAD:  gracias por tus comentarios...

HIMPAURIEL: que hay, vickyta!!!  Gracias por leer esto... gracias por lo de talentosa pero... bueno, se hace lo que se puede, ja!!

KISERA: claro que lo voy a seguir, si, a mi también me cuesta trabajo encontrar fics de Legolas en español que no sean de humor, pero... bueno,  aquí tienes otro capítulo.


	5. CAPÍTULO V: En los establos

Nota: siento la tardanza para este capítulo pero he tenido millones de tarea, sin contar el hecho de que un rollo de foto se me echó a perder y tuve que repetirlo. Sé que este capítulo era para hace una semana o más, así que voy a compensar a la gente que lee esto y voy a continuarla sólo compaginando con "La sangre del Lord", así que a partir de este, actualizaré cada semana, aún no sé si en lunes o viernes. Y discúlpenme de nuevo.

CAPÍTULO V:  En los establos.

La copa cayó haciendo un estruendo horrible y partiéndose en mil pedazos. El líquido se esparció sin más consuelo, por todo el piso. Guliat se acercó hasta ella y recogió rápidamente los trozos, agachando la cabeza lo más que podía por temor a ser golpeado de repente. Cuando terminó alzó la vista medrosamente.

- Amo... está usted bien?

Pero no hubo respuesta, sólo un gemido que hizo erizar los cabellos. Guliat decidió retirarse, pero antes de llegar a la puerta escuchó lo que no quería.

- Es hora de comenzar, Guliat... hora ya es.

El sirviente regresó hasta los pies de su amo, hincado y entregado como siempre.

- Usted dirá, mi señor, qué es lo que se debe hacer.

El Amo viró la cabeza se acomodó mejor en el asiento, parecía violentamente emocionado. Alzó una mano de huesos y señaló a su sirviente.

- Serás tu... 

Guliat tragó saliva, asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Entonces, todos sus sentidos volvieron a él en un santiamén y pudo apreciar que su mano estaba sangrando y que punzadas de dolor la atravesaban. La decisión de su Amo le había apartado del mundo real y los cristales rotos incrustados en su palma lo habían regresado.

- No querrá hacerlo, Gimli...

- Claro que sí, si vos se lo pides.

Aragorn se quedó pensando por un momento, después miró al enano y asintió quedamente. 

Annaní estaba sentada en una cerca de uno de los establos observando a la gente que pasaba por detrás de éste, le gustaba estar en silencio sólo mirando, dejando que sus pensamientos fluyeran libremente en su cabeza y salieran cuando quisieran sin que ella pusiera impedimentos, todo mientras sus pies descalzos eran acariciados por la hierba fresca de la mañana. Naín sabía esto y por eso, cuando llegó hasta su lado, no profirió palabra alguna hasta que Annaní lo quiso.

- Esta vez la venciste? – preguntó quedamente.

- No... – Naín sonrió – me aventó las almohadas...

Annaní también sonrió, Lirimariel se había vuelto el centro de conversación en las mañanas, ya que Naín siempre intentaba ganarle a arreglar, por lo menos, su camastro... sin embargo, parecía que la anciana tenía un sexto sentido y no había logrado vencerla en las tres semanas que ya llevaban en la Marca. Sirithcam entrecerró los ojos, dejando que el aire le refrescara el perfil.

- Habéis pensado en la partida? – preguntó casi sin querer.

- Si... aunque...

- Hay algo que os detiene aquí, no es cierto? A mí también...

- Habéis descubierto que es?

- No.

- Yo tampoco.

Los dos mantuvieron la mirada en el vacío, hundidos en sus propios pensamientos, cuando un caballo negro hermoso cruzó a gran velocidad a lo largo del establo. Ambos se quedaron impactados ante la belleza de tal animal y el orgullo que procuraba. El jinete parecía hablar con él, y el corcel obedientemente proveía sus deseos. 

- Tampa, Malin!! (Alto, Malin!!)

El montador bajó del caballo y sonrió al ver la mirada de admiración que tanto Annaní como Naín daban al jamelgo. 

- Precioso ejemplar, no?

Naín asintió, Aragorn condujo a Malin por las riendas hasta quedar enfrente de los Asëa, Sirithcam trató de tocarle la testa pero Malin dio un relinchido y echó hacia atrás la cabeza. Los tres se sorprendieron de la actitud del corcel, sin embargo, Gimli, que estaba cerca, se rió con ganas.

- Disculpe, maese enano, pero qué es lo que os causa tanta alegría?

El enano se fue acercando hasta acariciar la crin de Malin.

- El orgulloso Malin sigue siendo igual que siempre... jamás aceptará que alguien lo toque siquiera si su dueño antes no lo autoriza.

Naín miró a Aragorn.

- Entonces que su jinete lo haga como un favor a nuevos aliados que lo desean admirar de más cerca.

- Oh!...- Aragorn abrió los ojos – lo haría con mucho gusto, maese Sirithcam, si Malin fuera de mi propiedad, pero no lo es.

- Llamaré al que debe ser llamado.

Gimli se alejó, casi dando saltitos. Annaní lo observó mientras desaparecía por entre las casas de Rohan.

- El señor enano es bastante alegre, verdad, mi lord?

- Sí... – Aragorn frunció en entrecejo divertidamente – aunque la mayoría de las veces que está así es porque está tramando algo...

Gimli llegó hasta la casa de oro, donde ni siquiera saludó a los guardias de puerta y cuando se topó con la dama Eowyn se excusó lo mejor que pudo para no perder más tiempo.

- Lo siento, mi señora pero estoy de mucha prisa...

Y apresurando el paso se introdujo en el pasillo de habitaciones de invitados, hasta entrar velozmente en la tercera puerta... Legolas estaba escribiendo algo en un pergamino sobre la mesa y había dos elfas de Mirkwood también, una de ellas estaba trenzando el cabello del príncipe mientras la otra hilvanaba las orillas de una extensa manta. El enano no dijo nada, simplemente aclaró su garganta, tomó un brazo del elfo y lo sacó del cuarto.

- Qué es lo que ocurre, Gimli?

- Qué es lo que ocurre con vos?? – de repente dijo, exacerbado su amigo.

- No comprendo... – Legolas empezaba a confundirse.

- Qué hacían esas dos elfas ahí?

Legolas, sin dejar de caminar por que el enano no se lo permitía, ensanchó los ojos.

- Son sirvientes de mi padre...

- Vos lo habéis dicho, de vuestro padre... no de vos!! Por qué habéis permitido que os trenzaran el cabello, si vos siempre decís que preferís hacerlo por vuestra propia mano??

- Ella insistió... no sé que les ha dado por trenzar cosas a las elfas de Mirkwood...

Gimli hizo un gesto que Legolas no supo interpretar. Llegaron a las caballerizas y, aunque el elfo inquirió muchas veces a dónde se le llevaba, el enano sólo sonreía. Legolas alcanzó a ver, ya en el establo, que Aragorn sostenía las cuerdas de Malin, lo cual no le sorprendió puesto que lo había autorizado de madrugada por petición del Rey, pero parecía estar hablando con alguien a quien el cuerpo del corcel impedía ver.

- He aquí al propietario del jaco, beneméritos señores!! – anunció Gimli al llegar.

Eowyn fue la primera en voltear, le había parecido muy extraña la prisa del enano y había preguntado a los guardias de dónde venía antes de entrar en la Casa de Oro, ellos contestaron que venía de la dirección de los establos. Ahí había encontrado a Aragorn platicando animadamente con dos de los Asëa Aranion, el capitán y el segundo al mando. Minutos después Gimli había regresado con Legolas Hojaverde de la mano.

- Legolas!! Que bueno que llegáis... – dijo, Elessar – tenemos  un problema aquí del cual vos tenéis la solución.

El elfo frunció el entrecejo casi imperceptiblemente, dio un vistazo a los presentes y posó la mirada de nuevo en el Rey.

- Te referís a Malin?

- Así es, mi estimado amigo... – Aragorn extendió la mano hacia Naín y Annaní – ya conocéis a los dirigentes de los montaraces de Forodwaith, ellos quisieran conocer mejor al corcel, claro, si vos lo permitís.

Legolas observó de nuevo y mucho más despacio a los susodichos. Gimli hacía esfuerzos por mantener el semblante serio.

- Veo que vuestro caballo está muy bien educado, maese Legolas. Pareciera ser que tiene desconfianza de todos menos de vos – comentó Eowyn.

El elfo no contestó, pero tomó la mano de Annaikwen y la puso rápidamente sobre la testa de Malin. El corcel no se hizo para atrás ni tampoco protestó con ningún relinchido. Legolas se separó inmediatamente de la doncella y miró a Aragorn.

- No entiendo por qué solicitabais mi presencia... Malin parece estar de acuerdo en ser montado.

Y sin esperar respuesta regresó el camino andado, no sin antes mandar una mirada enojada a Gimli.

Tanto los Aranion como Eowyn miraron como el elfo se alejaba por el camino, por sus miradas parecían algo molestos. Aragorn no comprendía bien por qué su amigo había actuado así y decidió romper aquél instante incómodo.

- Hummm... me gustaría mucho poder apreciar a un Asëa Aranion montando.

Eowyn comprendió el objetivo de Aragorn.

- Claro, sería muy agradable conocer sus habilidades.

Annaní miró al elfo hasta que desapareció a lo lejos, y respondió.

- No son diferentes a las de los Dunedaín.

- Pero nos gustaría conocerlas – repitió Eowyn – por lo menos a mí sí... debo deciros que no es muy común ver cabalgar a una doncella al estilo del montaraz.

Naín miró a Annaní y le sonrió, entonces el capitán se levantó.

- Como vosotros queráis... – miró a Malin – debo montarlo a él? 

- Si vos queréis, mi lady – respondió, Gimli.

Annaní se acercó hasta el corcel, lo acarició de nuevo y montó en él. Cabalgó un poco por las orillas del establo, tratando, más que nada, de alejarse un poco de los oídos de los otros.

- Lle naa vanima, Malin (eres hermoso, Malin) – dijo, acariciando la crin del animal con cariño – Ar amin irma lle naa quelpel i lle'tur (Y espero que seas mejor que tu amo).

La doncella cabalgó con el corcel dando vueltas por el establo, saltando y sorteando obstáculos como muy poca gente había visto, inclusive en los lindes de la Marca.

Gimli se había separado de los demás en cuanto Annaní había empezado su demostración, excusando tener que ir a cumplir deberes con su gente, pero en realidad quería ir a ver a su amigo elfo... sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta de sus aposentos, el guardia le dijo que no podía pasar y que el príncipe de Mirkwood no había regresado desde que había partido con él.

El enano se sintió confuso y apenado, estaba seguro de que su plan funcionaría, pero no había contado con que Malin dejara montarse por la doncella cuando no había aceptado ser tocado por el segundo al mando... y ahora, seguramente, Legolas estaba molesto... aunque, aún no sabía por qué, por qué a su amigo le molestaba tanto tener o querer enamorarse? 

- Señor.. mi señor, Aragorn, dónde está mi señor Aragorn!!!

Gimli levantó la vista y salió un poco de sus pensamientos, una anciana encorvada venía corriendo por el pasillo principal, parecía muy nerviosa, incluso asustada y gritaba a mil voces por Aragorn. El enano se acercó.

- Eh!! Calma vieja!! Que sucede??

Elessar entró en la casa en ese momento y la anciana se le acercó, en los ojos del Rey había pregunta pero la mujer no pudo responder nada, sólo lo condujo a sus habitaciones. Gimli ya estaba preocupado, porque reconoció a Ioreth, una de las curanderas de Gondor, y los siguió. 

Cuando llegaron hasta la habitación de Elessar hubo un grito de horror por parte de las doncellas de Arwen Undómiel, quienes también habían seguido a su majestad. Ioreth se apresuró y sacó algo de las bolsas de su vestimenta depositándolo en las manos de Elessar.

- Encontré la habitación así, mi señor... y luego lo encontré en el piso.

Gimli alcanzó a ver que Aragorn apretaba contra su pecho algo brillante y diminuto, después se abrió paso entre las doncellas y pudo observar que el lugar estaba lleno de plumas, provenientes de las almohadas desgarradas, y algunas mantas estaban salpicadas de sangre.

* Comentarios en los reviews.

ANARIEL: Siento por la demora... pero ya expliqué arriba. Gracias por tus comentarios.

NUVARDARIEL: hi,... pequeña... gracias por todo. Mm bueno tus sospechas van mas o menos, sólo te falló en una...ah! pero no te voy a decir cuál!! Jajajaja.. hay me saludas a tus alter egos...

UMI UNGALAD: Bueno, en realidad Legolas no está enamorado, sólo... se siente atraído por eso le molestan los comentarios de Gimli.

VILNYA: que bueno que te gustó... bueno, antes tenía un desorden total con las actualizaciones pero, como ya dije arriba, desde ahora van a ser cada semana.

EVA: hey!! Te llamas igual que mi abuelita y que mi próxima sobrina!! Jejeje... y si... pobrecito Legolas, pero más pobre todavía va a ser por lo que le espera...


End file.
